Into The Yukon
by h2o just add mermaids
Summary: Degrassi students go on a wild adventure.


Into The Yukon

Crazy Bush People

Degrassi students on a trip to BC are flown off course and crash in the Yukon

Crazy bush people:

Alex

Jay

Love affairs:

The two greasers

his one and only, anya

snake's last words "tell daphne spike"

Pilot:

Sean who is alive then dies

Supervisors:

Snake  
Paige

Spinner

Grade 12:

Johnny Dimarco

Peter Stone

Jane

Danny – Carries Leia

Derek – dies in crash

Bruce the Moose – dies in crash

Grade 11:

Sav – two broken legs

Anya

Holly J

Declan

Fiona - concussion

Mia (decapitated)

Blue - lost

Leia – Lies about hurting her leg, makes Danny carry her

Riley

Chantay

Grade 9:

Clare

KC

Connor

Ali

Dave

Jenna

It's the year 2008. Media teacher, Snake Simpson, has chosen a group of students to go on a wilderness adventure in British Columbia (funded by the Canadian Government – Get Our Youth Out There!).

The grade 11 and 12 students sat near the front of the plane while the grade 9 students sat near the tail end. No grade 10s were taken on this trip.

The plane was in the air.

Connor DeLaurier and KC Guthrie sat side by side.

"Your arm is on my seat rest. That's MY seat rest," said Connor angrily.

"Connor, you have to share. It's our armrest, and you've had it for the past 2 hours, " said KC as he rolled his eyes.

Clare overheard their conversation. "KC, just let Connor have the arm rest," she interjected. "You know how he gets," she whined.

As if angered by her shrill voice, the heavens above let out a thunderous roar. The plane shook violently. Everyone looked out the windows to see the skies had darkened.

The pilot's voice was heard over the loudspeakers. The pilot was none other than Sean Cameron, former Degrassi student turned pilot in the army. "No need to panic!" He assured the students. "Just hitting a bit of turbulence."

The kids started to panic. The light to put on their seatbelts turned on. Ali Bandari let out a wail, "we're all going to die!"

Meanwhile, in the bathroom of the plane, Bruce the Moose sat on the toilet. He had been in the bathroom for the majority of the plane ride. He had some nachos at the airport and they were not agreeing with his stomach. He also had been recently diagnosed with Crohn's disease and Type 2 Diabetes.

The plane jerked abruptly. Bruce was thrown off the toilet and smashed head first into the door of the bathroom. He died instantly.

The rest of the students began to scream as the oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling.

"Time to panic!" Sean yelled into the loudspeaker. "Everyone put your goddamn oxygen masks on!"

The plane suddenly ripped in two. Everything went black.

Chapter 1

Jane awoke suddenly, feeling the grass graze her face. She opened her eyes to chaos. The plane was in pieces and enveloped in flames. She heard the desperate cry of a woman and looked to her left. She realized it was Sav who made that sound. He was nursing two mangled legs.

"Are you okay Sav?" She asked.

He continued to scream.

She sat up slowly, and didn't feel any protest from her body. She hobbled over to Sav and assessed his legs. They were mangled.

They were a little separate from the rest of the group, hidden by some trees. She knew Sav wouldn't be able to walk in his condition. "I'm going to carry you."

Sav looked disgusted at the idea of being touched by an impure woman, but he knew he had no choice.

Jane knelt down and Sav threw his arms across her shoulders. Her sturdy football frame allowed her to carry his frail body with ease. She strode over to the group with Sav on her back, his body limply blowing in the wind.

Many students were lying on the ground injured, while Snake tried to calm everyone down.

Peter ran over to Jane. "Have you guys seen Mia?" He asked frantically.

"No." Jane said, in her deep throaty football voice. Peter's eyes were filled with worry, and then, with hope. Peter ran into the bushes to look for Mia and to possibly do some meth.

Jane strode over to Snake Simpson, and dumped Sav onto the ground. "I've carried you far enough," she told him.

Sav let out a whimper.

Before Jane could say anything to Snake, Sean came stumbling out of the forest, covered head to toe in soot. Everyone turned to look at him. His face was pale and covered in soot. He looked frightened.

"Everyone!" He exclaimed weakly. "We were off course for several hours. I didn't want to alarm anyone so I kept this to myself. With my military training I've determined that we are in the north-west corner of the Yukon, in the most remote area of Canada, our home and native land."

Everyone united to sing O Canada, as all Canadians are legally obligated to do, suffering through their pain and mangled limbs to show pride of their beautiful home and native land.

They finished singing and Sean continued, "I estimate we have enough supplies and food to last 0 days because I forgot to pack the plane with the emergency supplies... I'm so sorry." All of a sudden he spat up some blood.

Snake and Jane rushed over to him.

"W-w-atch out fuuuurrrrrrr-," Sean croaked, as a spray of blood emerged from his dry lips, which Emma so often resented kissing.

Sean fell to the ground, his back exposed.

"What the fuck?" said Snake Simpson.

"Sir, please watch your language. This is a school sanctioned wilderness adventure, sponsored by the Canadian Federal Government."

Jane's boisterous voice became unbearably loud, "GEEEEET OUUUURRRR YOOUUUTTTHHH OUTTTT THEREEEEEEEEEEE!", her voice resonated through the trees and the ocean beyond as she pumped her fist triumphantly.

"Jane, please. Look." Snake Simpson said politely, as he cowered in fear. He was fearful of most women, having lived with Spike and Emma for so long.

They turned their attention to Sean's scarred back.

"What animal could have made those marks?" Jane asked.

"Not a human." Snake Simpson said.

"An alien?" suggested Sav. He was delirious.

Sean reached out weakly to Snake Simpson. "Please… tell Tracker to be strong." He gasped his last breath and his body went limp. His soul ascended to the Heavens above.

"Who's Tracker?" Snake said, confused.

Chapter 2

Anya, Empress of Bergledorf, stood upon the wreckage of the plane to address her people.

"People of Bergledorf, Do Not Fear. As a people, we must unite, we will sing as one in solidarity. We will swim together, no longer treading water. We will conquer."

The group stared in bewilderment. Anya was covered in red fire ants and clearly unhinged. What she imagined was an exquisite robe, was actually a colony of fire ants, desperately feasting on her flesh as she stood upon their homeland in the name of Bergledorf. What she imagined was a crown was several twigs and leaves caught in her hair.

Holly J and Declan exchanged looks.

"What are you talking about, Anya?" Holly J asked.

"We will triumph over evil. We will prevail." Anya said tearfully.

Holly J realized that Anya was having an episode of some sort, as did Declan.

Declan suddenly lunged forward and tackled Anya to the ground. Holly J pulled a small clear bottle of liquid and a rag out from her pocket. She wet the rag and pressed it to Anya's face.

Anya struggled and cried but Declan held her down until she became silent and still.

Snake saw the chaos around him and realized he needed to be a leader for these students.


End file.
